Sailor Moon: The Celestials
by Aquain's Princess
Summary: A new scout heralds the arrival of the Promised future. There is just one catch. The powers the scouts have are not enough to bring it forth. Sailor Ceres brings forth the fact that the knowledge of the Celestial Spirits are needed. There are new Enemies!
1. Chapter One: Dreams and Portents

"_**Sailor Moon: The Celestials"**_

by

Aquain's Princess

Authors Note: Ok lets try this again. I am changing the title and my scout to a different one. I found a lot of help from a site . which really cleared things up. The first chapter is pretty much the same with some additions from chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any characters created within the universe of Sailor Moon. No profit is being made off this Story.

Ω

**Chapter One: Dreams and Portents**

"Usagi!" the high pitched voice of a teen-aged girl called out down the crowded street as she tried hard to get another girl's attention. The target had long blond hair done up in Odango pigtails. The girl turned with a smile.

"Mina-Chan!" She called to the girl, whose face was her mirror Image yet with differences that set them apart. Mina laughed as she ran up and linked her arm with Usagi's.

"Hi!" She giggled as they continued down the street. "So where are you going Usagi-Chan?" Minako Aino asked with a smile.

"To the arcade for a soda and then home to do my homework" Usagi sighed. "If I don't pass my math class, my father will ground me for the rest of my life."

"Have you asked Ami-Chan for help?"

Usagi nodded. "She told me to meet her at Rei's after dinner. Are you going to?"

"Hai. Mako-chan and I need help too."

Usagi sighed. "I hate Math."

Mina nodded in agreement. "eh.. Usagi?"

"hai?"

"Have you talked to your parents about the school trip to the mountains yet?" Mina was curious. "Mine say I can go but it won't be fun without you."

"If I pass math I may go" Usagi sounded glum as they entered the Crown Arcade. Following Mina, the blond pair took stools at the counter and looked around. "Motoki is not here" Usagi said softly.

"He probably has a date" Mina said with a smile. Both girls giggled softly. The waiter brought their regular order and both were soon engrossed in their sodas. Neither saw a tall white haired boy lingering by the video consoles, watching them carefully. He melted back into the shadows. After the pair finished their sodas and headed for their respective homes.

Ω

_**Later That Night…. **_

_**REI'S HOUSE**_

Rei tossed and turned in her bed, sweat beaded on her forehead as she struggled in her dreams. "no.. n.. no!" She gasped as she sat bolt upright in bed. "Kami.." She breathed softly. She pushed back the covers and rolled to her feet. Five minutes later she was dressed and kneeling before the scared fire staring into the flames. Images, distorted and jumbled flashed in the flames. But nothing made sense.

Ω

_**MICHIRU AND HAKURA**_

Michiru was restless. She paced back and forth in her bedchamber, staring out at the waves that crashed on the beach. In her hand, The Deep Aqua Mirror's glass face was colored and mottled.

Haruka watched her lover pace. "What is wrong Michi?" She asked softly, getting up from their bed and walking to comfort her companion.

"The mirror is restless. Vague images and visions. Nothing makes sense" Michiru replied softly.

"Come to bed. We will work it out in the morning." Haruka said softly drawing her back to bed. "Besides, you know there is nothing to be done until Rei and you talk about your visions and she might not even have had any. It could just be the Mirror acting up."

Ω

_**AT THE TIME GATE…**_

Pluto stood, silent and grave as she watched the scenes play out on her time mirror. The gates were closed. All was at it should be at the Time gate. But on earth things were beginning to stir. Evil and good were coming to the fore. And those who had slept were waking. Soon she would leave the gate and head to help her friends. Help them and those who were about to arrive to defeat the Evil which was approaching.

Ω

_**CHIBA'S APARTMENT **_

Mamoru Chiba could not sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed, moonlight spreading across the wood floor of his small bedroom. He stood and walked to the window and looked up at the ancient home of his love, Usagi. Sighing he turned and froze. There, in the moonlight four forms shimmered. He knew them. He swiftly produced four steal tipped roses and drew his arm back as if to launch them.

One stepped forward and bowed, and Mamoru could see right through him. They were ghosts.

"My king." Kunzite said as he straightened. "Forgive our intrusion at this hour, but needs must."

"Needs must General Kunzite?"

"Yes. We have been re-incarnated in this life time. To atone for our sins in our past lives." Nephrite replied bowing as he spoke.

The two blonds who had stood back bowed as well. "Your generals will find you in this life time My King" Jadeite remarked. "We will look different yet the same. We will protect your as Serenity's Senshi protects her."

Zoisite let his lips curve slightly. "Our presence disturbs you, it is plain to see. We shall depart and merge with our younger selves. We will see you again Prince Endymion, Once you find Emerald of Atlantis, you will find us."

"The Emerald of Atlantis?" Mamoru was suffering from information overload.

The four ghostly generals stared at him. Zoisite slapped his forehead and sighed. "Ask Luna." He said and the others all shuddered.

"If you can stand her lectures" Nephrite added with distaste.

"And her glares when you kiss Serenity.. Sorry Usagi." Jadeite grinned at the still flabbergasted prince.

The four bowed and slowly began to fade. "Do not forget My King" Kunzite said softly, "Emerald of Atlantis. You must find it."

Mamoru stared as they faded from sight. "Oh Kami what the…" He muttered as he sat back down on his bed and let his head fall into his hands.

Ω

_**AT THE TIME GATE…**_

It was growing close. Pluto smiled. She watched the threads of fate mingle and bind as easily as they had back in the silver Millennium. "Soon My King, Soon My Queen, The crowns will meet, and the Future promised will begin to take shape. Soon." She whispered.

_**Tsukino Residence, 8am**_

The next morning, Usagi was thanking the Gods it was Saturday and therefore 3 days from the dreaded math exam she had to take. 4 days from the school trip to the mountains. She had gotten up early, surprising Luna who was curled up at the foot of her bed. "Usagi?" The cat's regal voice questioned from her warm spot on the bed. "Why are you up before 11 on a Saturday?"

"I am studying. Ami-Chan showed me a new way to do my math studying and homework, I am testing it out." Usagi said vaguely. Luna stared in shock.

"A—are you sick?" She asked curiously, concern lacing the tone of the black cat.

"huh?" Usagi looked at the cat. "No I am not sick. I want to go to the mountains with Ami, Mina and Makoto on Wednesday. And I do not want to be grounded for the rest of my life."

Luna watched her charge's shoulders as Usagi turned back to her studying. Maybe, after all these years, Usagi was finally growing up. Luna gave the cat equivalent of a shrug and settled back down to sleep.

Usagi waited until the guardian cat has gone back to sleep and then flipped a page of her workbook and began to write..

" my dreams are growing stranger by the night. My mother Queen Serenity appears nightly saying she is very disappointed in me. That my grades are not what a princess should have. I should strive to be smart like Ami-Chan. Then it changes, I am fighting alone, a massive Youma. Always a different one, one I and the scouts have faced many times and my mother's voice criticizes me, saying I should be battle smart like Minako, Strong like Makoto, and brave like Rei. Then, she appears, her arm around Minako and says that perhaps Mina should take my place as Princess as she is Strong, Brave and Battle Savvy. They drift back as I reach for my mother.. and four men block my path, behind them, Mamoru and a tall dark haired girl stand with smirks on their faces… and they walk away. I will NOT allow this to happen. I have made my choice. I will be the princess everyone wants me to be. I will be smart like Ami, Brave like Rei, Strong like Makoto and Haruka, graceful like Michiru and Setsuna, Battle smart like Minako and Kind like Hotaru. I will make them proud of me. And Mamoru will not leave me. I swear this in Selene's name!"

Once finished, Usagi tucked the page into her diary and locked the diary in her desk drawer before returning to her studying.

Ω

_**Cherry Hill Temple, 12pm**_

Rei had spent the entire night in front of the scared fire so now that midday approached she was slowly succumbing to exhaustion. But she would not succumb until she and Michiru had finished exchanging notes. She looked at graceful Michiru, sitting there so perfectly turned out and for once felt frumpy.

"There is nothing to help us is there." Michiru said matter-a-factually.

Rei had to agree. "No. Nothing but distorted images. Even the fire had no information. This worries me, Michiru. Normally the signs of approaching evil are more.. clear. Oh yes they are cryptic but there is always one clear clue. These clues show us past events and people. I saw Kunzite in one vision and I know he is dead. He fell before we fought Beryl."

"And I saw images from the silver millennium. And shadowed faces as people fought alongside us." Michi sighed. "I agree that this is a concern and we should tell the others."

Rei sighed. "To worry Usagi needlessly after a year of peace.. she will not be happy to hear about this."

"She will be even more unhappy when she hears what I have to say." A male voice interrupted them from the doorway.

"Mamoru-San" Rei said turning. She took one look at his pale and tired face and frowned.

"What is wrong Mamoru-San?" asked Michiru as the man moved to sit on a cushion beside the table where the two Senshi were.

"I had.. a visitation last night."

"A visitation?" queried Rei.

"Yes. One that … well needless to say brought back both good and bad memories. The Shitennou."

Michiru frowned as Rei gasped.

"Who?" asked Michiru.

"The Shitennou." Rei said softly. "The four Dark Generals. They were, according to Luna, Mamoru's generals before Beryl brainwashed them. We defeated them all. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. They are dead."

"Yes" Mamoru said. "Their old life forms are. But as of last night I have learned that they have been reborn. Reborn into this time line. And they are close to being awoken."

Rei frowned. "What else?"

"They said that I would find them only after I found the Emerald of Atlantis."

"The What?" Both Senshi asked in one voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mamoru replied tiredly. "Looks like I have to do as Zoisite suggested and talk to Luna."

"Should I call a Scout meeting then?" Asked Rei. "We can all compare notes. If we are to discuss the Shitennou then Michiru and I will tell our visions."

Mamoru nodded. "Sounds like a good idea."

Ω

_**Haneda International Airport, 1pm**_

Mei sighed as she stepped out of customs and looked around the arrival lounge area. Her medium length midnight blue hair was pulled back from her face by numerous pins, and her outfit of black jeans and a dark purple tank top under a white crop jacket made her visible as she moved through the crowd, pushing her luggage cart before her. She had three suitcases, a backpack, a laptop bag, a garment bag , a carryon bag and balanced on top of her carryon was a pet carrier. Inside, was a siamese cat who's green eyes surveyed the chaos around them. On the cat's forehead was a bald spot in the shape of a E.

"Well here we are Eclipse." She said to the cat softly. "Tokyo. And I so want to be back home in New York."

The cat merely purred. Not that Mei had expected a reply. Eclipse never spoke when others were around. Ever since she had woken Mei to her powers as Sailor Zodiac, Eclipse had been Mei's closest advisor and friend. Not that New York really needed Sailor Zodiac, for most of its problems were man made and not Nega-verse inclined so Mei had spent the past year training and getting lectures on the Silver Millennium. Not something that the 16 year old was really interested in. She preferred the present.

So lost in her thoughts she did not notice a tall blond haired man approach. His hair, which was so pale a blond it was almost white, was neatly tied back at his nape and his suit was neat.

"Mei-Chan" He said, hiding his smile as she jumped. "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa Cousin Kenneth" She smiled as they hugged.

"Ogenki desu-ka"

"Genki-desu. Anata wa?"

"Watashi-mo genki-desu"

Mei smiled as they moved towards the exit. "Oai-deki-te ureshii-desu"

"Your Japanese is very good cousin."

"Arigatou-gozaimasu."

He led her to his car where three men were waiting beside the SUV. "Mei, this is Jason, Zachery and Nicholas. They are my closest friends." The three men bowed with smiles.

"Konnichiwa."

Ω

_**Time Gate**_

Pluto smiled. "Ah little princess. You have arrived. And now things will get interesting. I hope the others arrive in such a timely manner."

Ω

_**Cherry Hill Temple, 5pm**_

Rei helped Makoto place the two trays of food and drink on the low tables. Gathered around them were the Sailor Senshi, Luna, Artemis, and Mamoru, only one missing was Setsuna. Usagi, however was sitting on the couch at the back of the room, a text book balanced on her knees. The very sight of Usagi studying had brought a lot of stunned looks, except from Luna and Mamoru. Both of them seemed to be taking it as if it was normal. But it was not. Not for Usagi. Rei was concerned. Never before had Usagi been so.. intent on studying. Maybe it was a phase.

Shrugging she sat down and said. "Shall we begin?" drawing Usagi's attention to the group.

Putting her text book down Usagi slipped into the group beside Mamoru.

Makoto looked at Rei curiously. "Why did you call the meeting Rei-Chan?"

Looking at Michiru and Mamoru Rei took a breath. "Michiru and I have been having disturbing dreams. And Mamoru-Kun has some important information to impart. We thought it would be an idea to discuss them at the same time." She nodded at Michiru who sipped her tea and then began.

"The Deep Sea Mirror has shown visions of the Silver Millennium, superimposed over images from the present and past. Rei's fire Visions have been the about the same issues."

"Though mine also deal with the dark kings of our past." Rei added glancing at Mamoru.

"And last night, I had a visit from some… interesting people" Mamoru sipped his tea.

"From who Mamo-Chan?" asked Usagi.

"The Shitennou." Mamoru stated flatly.

"Who?" Asked Hotaru and Haruka in one voice while the inner Senshi drew back in shock.

"They are dead" Usagi stated as Ami and Mina chorused their agreement. Makoto was frowning.

"Yes, it was their ghosts." Mamoru said softly.

"Their Ghosts?" Luna asked with trepidation.

"Why would they appear now?" added Artemis.

"They say that they have been reborn. Reborn into this time line. And they are close to being awoken."

"Reborn?" Asked Makoto.

"Um… WHO ARE THE SHITENNOU?!" Haruka yelled.

The Inners turned to the outer scout. "The Shitennou were Mamoru's generals before Beryl brainwashed them." Luna said going into full lecture mode. "They were defeated years ago. Three that we know of are dead.. though Jadeite's death was never confirmed."

"I think we can confirm it now" Ami muttered. "Did they say who they would be in this life? Are we meant to find them?"

"Find them?" Haruka asked. "Weren't they the enemy?"

"Yes," Artemis said, "Though they were once close friends and good allies. Their… capture and subsequent brainwashing was a terrible thing."

"How come the outers do not remember them?" Usagi asked softly.

"Maybe, their memories are clouded, like ours are concerning certain things." Minako suggested.

Luna nodded. She turned to Mamoru. "What else did they say?"

"They said that I would find them only after I found the Emerald of Atlantis."

The group exchanged looks. The human members of the group were all confused. Luna and Artemis however were quiet.

Mamoru looked at the cats. "Luna?"

Luna sighed. "The Emerald of Atlantis is the gem used by the Earth King. Your father, King Camillus was the last bearer of the gem. It was said to be a powerful item."

"Is it like the Silver crystal?" asked Makoto.

"yes." Artemis replied. "As you all know, Earth was not apart of the Silver Millennium, it was a kingdom on its own, like the Solar Kingdom. Known as Terran, it's was ruled by Endymion's parents and was divided into small Kingdoms, from where the council of Kings were drawn."

"Woah.. hold on. Solar Kingdom?" Usagi broke in. "Why haven't we heard of these things before?"

"You did not need to know." Luna stated. "Now, obviously you need to know. If the Shitennou are awakening, then the future is approaching."

"You mean Crystal Tokyo?" asked Rei.

"If that is the promised future then yes" Luna said. "We must find the Emerald of Atlantis. With it, Mamoru will be able to access his true powers."

The scouts looked at each other. "And how do we find it?" Asked Hotaru.

"I do not know." Luna admitted. "I only know what we were told while at Queen Selenity's court. The Emerald was handed to the new king, only after he passed the tests."

"Tests?" queried Mina.

"Again, I am not sure." Luna looked at Artemis. "Eclipse would know."

"Who is Eclipse?" Michiru asked.

"She was a guardian cat who resided with the Earth's Royal Family. But we have never been able to find her in this time period. Maybe she was never reborn." Artemis sighed. "I will research this matter."

"I will help" Ami volunteered.

Luna looked at Rei and Michiru. "Your visions.. were they only of the Shitennou Rei?"

"No. Mine held evil as well."

"As did mine." Michi added.

"Then the Emerald of Atlantis will not be found easily." Luna stated flatly.

Ω

_**Dark Kingdom Base, Location Uncertain**_

A Tall dark haired man watched the glowing globe in front of him. Images of humanity filled the globe. "So much energy. So much.. life." He said, his hands caressing the globe as if it was a lover.

A shadow detached itself from the wall. "Oh my lord, you know they are just waiting for the right.. leader." The voice was soft, lyrical, seductive as the figure made its way to him. The sinuous movement of the now, obviously female figure's hips drew his eyes from the globe, her lips parted and curved in a half smile. "Preparations are underway for our first incursion into the world of light."

"Tell me, Sif, are we really ready?" His lips curved in a matching smile.

"Our Queen Beryl will be avenged My love." She purred. "Those sailor scouts are no match for us and our forces."

He smiled. "And the silver crystal?"

"Its bearer is still a child. Not even 17 summers. She is no threat. Obsidian and Emerald of Atlantis will take care of her and those brats." She nibbled on his pulse at his throat. "They won't stop your hunt for the crystal. And when you have it, you will be able to rule Earth as you were always meant to."

He groaned and pushed her from him. "Just as long as we find it before Endymion. My.. Cousin does not deserve the throne."

Sif laughed and linked her arm through his. "Don't worry, he will not live if he tries to get in our way. His death will be assured and not even the moon brat will be able to save him."

"Good."

Ω

_**Hitachi Residence 8pm**_

Mei stood at the large window of her suite in her cousin's house. "No fire escape like the apartment in New York" She said to Eclipse who was sitting on the window sill.

"You will have to find a way out to patrol"

"Patrol?" Mei sighed. "Eclipse we are on the third floor. I am not climbing out of the window. Besides, I thought …"

"You will have to continue to train and now we are in the heart of Youma Territory you will have to patrol."

Mei groaned softly. "Didn't you say there were sailor scouts here already?"

"Yes. But we do not know which as yet so you must stay aloof until we can find the Prince and Princess."

"Yes Eclipse." Mei went to the bed and sat on it. "Tomorrow I will start school. Let me get settled in ok?"

"Very well" Eclipse jumped up onto the cat tower in the corner and promptly went to sleep.

Ω

_**Mizuno's Residence, 10 Pm**_

Rei had with Haruka drawn up a patrol schedule and Ami had drawn the short straw to patrol that night. Checking that her mother was sound asleep, Ami locked her bedroom door. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Ω

_**Hitachi Residence 11pm**_

"Do you think it wise? To have her here? So close?" Jason said softly to the three others as they gathered in Kenneth's office after Mei had gone to bed.

"There is no choice. My uncle wants her here. And we are just going to have to deal with it." Kenneth sighed

"It is going to hamper our activities." Zachery commented

"Maybe so, but I am sure she will be very busy with school." Nicholas put in. The group exchanged looks.

"One can always hope. We have to help the Senshi find the Emerald of Atlantis." Jason muttered.

"Yes but we cannot be seen remember." Nicholas reminded Jason.

"And besides, without our full powers are we strong enough to help them?" Kenneth looked at Zachery who shrugged.

"I will need to do some scans of their attacks to find out." Zachery told them.

Jason nodded, "Then we go to find them tonight."

"Not all of us" Kenneth said softly. "Jason, you and Zachery will go tonight. Nicholas and I will remain here. Best to make sure she is not scared."

The others nodded. "And stay out of sight. Whichever one you see, they will want to either attack you or talk. Neither is an option right now."

Jason closed his eyes and concentrated. His jeans and tee-shirt formed formal armor (like Prince Endymion's) with Silver and red markings on it. The breastplate held the engraved image of a wolf in red.

Zachery's armor was blue and silver, with a leviathan in blue engraved on his chest plate.

"Good luck to you both" Nicholas said softly. "And for Serenity's Sake do not flirt with the Senshi."

Zoisite and Jadeite exchanged grins and exited the house via a side door.

High above them, Mei watched as two men raced across the grounds and out into the streets. ~Hmm, so what are they up to?~ she thought.

Ω

_**Juban District, Saturday Night 11:30pm**_

Jadeite and Zoisite stood silent in the shadows of a tall apartment building watching a slim sailor suited figure stand watch on a building across the way. "Mercury?" Jadeite muttered to Zoi.

"Yes. Sailor Mercury."

"Well this is going to be fun. Sitting here watching her watch something else."

"I wonder what she is watching…"

Sailor Mercury was looking for any Nega-energy readings with her Visor. She could not find any yet but the dreams and visions the others had seen made her keep looking. Soon she would patrol and then swap shifts with Neptune at 5 am. She would have just enough time to grab an hours sleep before her mother got up. She sighed. Rei was going to pay for making her take the first shift.

Sighing she took to the rooftops and began her second patrol circuit.

The men watched her go and then followed at a safe distance. This night was going to be boring it seemed. And it was.

OFF:

TBC…

_**AN: Reviews appreciated and liked.**_

OOC:

I'm glad to see you. Oai-deki-te ureshii-desu.

How are you? Ogenki desu-ka.

I'm fine. Genki-desu.

And you? Anata wa?

I'm fine, too. Watashi-mo genki-desu.

Thank you. Arigatou. Or Arigatou-gozaimasu


	2. Chapter Two: Images of Past

"_**Sailor Moon: The Celestials"**_

by

Aquain's Princess

Authors Note: Ok lets try this again. I am changing the title and my scout to a different one. I found a lot of help from a site . which really cleared things up. The first chapter is pretty much the same with some additions from chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any characters created within the universe of Sailor Moon. No profit is being made off this Story.

**Chapter Two: Images of Past**

Ω

_**Monday Morning: Juban Crossroads Junior High School, 8 Am**_

Ami dragged herself up to her desk and sighed. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and she sipped it with relish. Again she had pulled the midnight patrol. Rei was out to get her. Either that or Haruka was.

"hey Ami-Chan!" Minako chirped loudly from beside her, causing her to wince.

"Please Mina-Chan. Not so loud."

"Gomen-nasai"

"Ii-desu-yo" Ami replied.

Their friends gathered into their seats. Ami had been about to ask where Usagi was when she saw the blonde sitting before her. Her eyes widened. Usagi was studying hard and class had not even started yet. Ami checked the clock. She had 5 minutes. She leant across to Makoto and said "Mako-Chan?"

"Hai?"

"What's with Usagi-Chan. She is.."

"Hai.. I know. Its strange no?"

"Beyond.." Ami broke off as the teacher entered, leading a tall dark haired girl. Ami sat up straight.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu Class." The teacher said brightly. He stood with horn-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. "We have a new student today. This is Lyon Mei."

Mei gave a proper bow and straightened. Her medium length dark hair was pinned back by sunglasses perched on her head and her school uniform was brand new. The teacher stepped back and she took a breath. "Hajimemashite. Watashi wa jouzu-ni nihongo ja hanase masen." She knew she was probably butchering the language. "Watashi wa New York Shusshin Desu." She looked at the teacher who smiled and nodded.

"Please take the seat next to Minzuno-San"

"Hai" Mei said, and following his direction she slipped into the seat next to a petite raven haired girl with blue highlights.

She pulled a fresh notebook from her bag and two pens and placed them on the desk. She didn't think she would be able to keep up but she was going to try.

As she did so, she missed the looks from Ami, Mina, Makoto and Usagi all of whom were staring at her. When she raised her head, they had turned back to the teacher.

As Usagi turned back to the teacher all she could think of was ~She is the girl with Mamoru… in my dream~

Ω

_**Juban Crossroads Junior High School, 11 Am, Lunch**_

Finally it was lunch time. Mei was exhausted and the day was only half over. She dragged herself out of the building to the school's grounds. Her bag weighed a ton. At least after lunch, there would be English class and then gym. She found a nice piece of grass under a large tree and sat down with a sigh. Leaning back against the bark she looked at the leaves for a moment and then closed her eyes. ~ok, Baka~ she chided herself. ~you were the idiot who wanted to go to school 2 days after a long flight from NYC. Baka. Don't you know the words Jet lag!~ She opened her eyes when she heard the leaves rustle. She looked up and bit her lip and hissed "Eclipse! What are you doing!"

"Keeping an eye on you." The Siamese replied jumping down quickly and slipping into Mei's bag. "You left without me this morning."

That had been the whole point. Mei did not want Eclipse coming to school with her. She sighed and pulled out her lunch. Kenneth's house keeper had given her the bag when she had left that morning. And aside from the wonderful breakfast and the lunch, Mei had gotten no information from the woman about the guys who lived there with her cousin or why 2 of them would be outside late at night. It was downright infuriating and she had thought that if she left Eclipse at home, she would learn something. But obviously not. Her cat did not want to stay behind. She finished her lunch just as the bell went. She picked up her bag, now heavier with the cat curled up inside and headed for her next class.

Ω

_**Juban Crossroads Junior High School, 2pm, End of School Day**_

Mei raced from the school grounds and skidded to a stop outside the gates. "FREE!" She gasped happily. She rolled her shoulders and looked around. Nope. No Jason yet. Good. She pulled her map out and looked at it. If she could leave the area before Jason got there to pick her up.. she could explore and maybe make some friends outside of school. The day had gone well, so she thought. She had spoken English to the girl named Ami, and to the blonde named Minako. Her halting Japanese had been giggled at by Makoto and Usagi, both of whom, agreed to help her learn it with Ami and Minako's help but none had offered to show her around after school. She had suspected that Ami might have, had Usagi not cut in with a plea for help in Math. From what she understood, Ami was the school genius.

But now, she was on her own. Her understanding of Japanese was ok. Enough to get her through general conversation, and her speaking was… a bit worse but it would serve as Ami said. She picked a direction on the map and headed off, ignoring the hissed reprimands from her cat in her bag.

What she didn't see was Usagi watching her as she walked away a frown on her face.

"Usagi?" Minako asked as Ami, Mako and Mina joined Usagi at the gate. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Its just… Lyon-San looks.. I do not know.. familiar."

"How so?"

"Like I knew her a long time ago. Or that she looks like someone I know."

The others shrugged. "Come on. Arcade time?" Minako asked eagerly.

"No.." Usagi replied. "I have to study. Math exam tomorrow. Have to pass it or no trip."

Ami nodded. "Ok.. so meet at Rei's at say 4:30?"

"Sounds good." Makoto agreed. Usagi nodded.

Minako looked at the still retreating back of Mei Lyon. "Do you think Mei-San will go on the trip?"

"Probably." Ami replied. But whatever else would have been said was drowned out by the roar of a motorcycle. The four heads turned as a young man pulled up at the curb. He pulled his helmet off and looked around. Sandy blonde hair and green eyes, tanned skin. Makoto sighed with a dreamy smile.

He flashed his grin at the four girls. "Hello" he said charmingly. "I do not know if you know her but I am looking for Lyon Mei."

Four faces stared at him. Ami found her voice first. "She went towards the shopping district." And she pointed. "You just missed her… is she your.. girlfriend?"

"No. She is the cousin of one of my friends. I am just picking her up. Thanks for the help." He flashed a smile and turned the bike as he put his helmet back on. Another roar and he was off.

"Oh he was.." Mako breathed.

"Cute" Minako and Makoto squealed together.

Ami and Usagi exchanged looks and dragged the two off.

Meanwhile Jason had caught up with Mei. He pulled along side of her. "Nice trick Mei-chan"

"aw Jason-Chan" she groaned. "I just wanted to explore."

He held out the spare helmet. "Hop on."

She did so grumbling. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed. "Go."

He laughed and they roared off.

Ω

_**Dark Kingdom Base, Location Uncertain**_

Lord Tyr watched the globe silently. Puzzled he could not understand why the globe was showing him a 16 year old school girl. "Who is she?" He asked out loud.

Watching her he thought about who she reminded him off. And then the name came to him. Persephone. And memories flooded him.

Ω

_**===Terran Place, Silver Millennium===**_

Princess Persephone raced through the halls of the palace, just ahead of her brother and his guards. She laughed, looking over her shoulder. "Oh come on Endymion, you look smashing in flour!" She laughed and flew through a door as her brother yelled her name crossly. All 5 were covered in cooking flour and she was the one responsible. Diving behind a tree she caught her breath. Being home was such fun. Even if it was only for four weeks.

"Split up!" She heard Kunzite order. "Find Persephone. We will teach her not to ruin our clothes."

Persephone laughed and climbed the tree quickly.

"I heard her!" Endymion called. "This way!"

Persephone watched as they searched the gardens for her as she carefully made her way along a branch of the tree aiming for the balcony of the first floor. The first sign of trouble was the ominous cracking sound of the branch. "OH no!" She gasped as she fell towards the ground. But even as she closed her eyes in anticipation of the sudden stop, a pair of arms caught her. "oh." She opened her eyes and shyly smiled at the lord who had caught her.

"Hello Lord Tyr." She managed as he lowered her to ground.

"Your highness must be more careful." He said calmly, studying the young princess's long green gown. "And you are not dressed for climbing trees."

"Princess Jupiter always said Trees are a useful escape route."

"Escape from what?" Tyr asked.

"From us" Came a stern tone.

Persephone turned and gave a sheepish smile. "Oh.. Hello Endymion." She got out edging away.

Tyr took in the flour covered prince and his generals. "Your Highness. Was there an explosion in the kitchens?" he asked, his lips twitching with mirth.

"No Lord Tyr, there was not an explosion in the kitchens. Persephone! Halt right there!"

But Persephone was already running away laughing.

Tyr sighed as he watched his cousin chase her. Typical no decorum in either of them. When he married Persephone that would change. Oh it would change indeed.

Ω

_**Dark Kingdom Base, Location Uncertain**_

"Persephone" he breathed her name. "Ah so you were reborn too. Your brother probably does not even know.. how.. lucky. For me."

Obsidian frowned in the shadows and vanished to tell Lady Sif.

Lady Sif stared at Obsidian Rose. Persephone. Well that was NOT going to happen. Not again. No way was Princess Persephone alive in this time. The signs had been clear. Persephone had not been reborn. She dismissed Obsidian and moved to her couch to think. This was not good

Ω

_**Hitachi Residence- 9pm**_

AN: The following song is a combination of my own work and a song from XENA.

"Moonlight Guide me"

It's dark and gloomy; there is no way to find the path.

I look to the sky; clouds hide you from my sight.

I need to know where to go, which path to take.

Where am I to go? Moonlight where are you to guide me?

Why is it so hard to figure out?

Guide me Moonlight, show me where to go.

I went and let the bad guys win,

Look what they did to you.  
I thought I was a warrior, Still, I failed somehow.

So tell me, what do I do now?

Walking down the street, my past stretches behind me in a

Technicolour dreamscape,

that shines in the dimness of the street lamps.

My future is a swirl of temporal displacements

that only Tianna can tell me

Where am I to go? Moonlight where are you to guide me?

Why is it so hard to figure out?

Guide me Moonlight, show me where to go.

Hear me silver sister moon,

Shining in the blue.

Had I wings to fly away,  
I would fly to you.

But that's not what warriors do.

Show me the way to go home please, s

how me the way moonlight.

Where am I to go? Moonlight where are you to guide me?

Why is it so hard to figure out?

Guide me Moonlight, show me where to go.

There is an island, that drifts above the sea,

a woman, brown of hair and green of eyes

waits upon the highest mount,

A Tall man, strong, proud beside her.

They call to me, begging me to come to them, to be safe..

but high above them the sun beckons, and you hide from me.

Moonlight I need to know, which path to take!

Where am I to go? Moonlight where are you to guide me?

Why is it so hard to figure out?

Guide me Moonlight, show me where to go.

Where am I to go? Moonlight where are you to guide me?

Why is it so hard to figure out?

Guide me Moonlight, show me where to go.

Mei looked down at the lyrics of the song she had just finished writing. It said so much of what she wanted to say. And she was determined to sing it. One of her ideas was to sneak into a recording studio, and under a pseudonym get it on the airwaves. It would hopefully call to the Scouts, to the princess and to the prince. Mei might even be able to get it out before anyone knew about it. She folded the paper carefully and placed it in the small bag she had packed.

"Eclipse? Check the hall." She whispered to her guardian. The cat nodded and padded to the door and pawed it open and glanced out. There was no one out there. She flicked her tail twice.

Mei smiled. She pulled out her heshin wand. "Ceres Star Power" She whispered. the area around her went pitch black, blocking her from view, then large green vines crawl around the blackness and it collapses in on itself, the vines then parted, showing a large leaf folded in on itself. The leaf opened and Sailor Ceres appeared. Ignoring the bloody short skirt and stupid dark blue ankle boots she wore, she grabbed the bag and slid out the window. She jumped and bit her lip as she hit the ground and began to run. Behind her Eclipse watched from the window and from behind a tree, one of the four men she lived with stared in astonishment!

Nephrite waited until he thought the coast was clear and then raced back to the house. He burst into the living room where his three comrades were lounging. "We have a problem" He announced looking shaken up. "A big Problem."

Ω

_**Taki Apartment Building, 9pm**_

Alexander was studying the stars above him as he lay on his back staring at the sky. "Ana." He said "Its almost time."

She grumbled at him. "Almost isn't good enough."

"We must be ready to move."

"We are ready. We just need to find them."

"Have you considered that our finding them might end the world?" he said standing.

"It wont. Its your destiny to find Persephone. You find Persephone, we find the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince. Once we find them, Pluto will help the rest fall into place."

"Pluto isn't on our side Ana. She wants Serenity and Endymion to marry and rule. Not me and Persephone."

"Persephone might believe differently." Ana hedged.

"Persephone hated me, and I doubt the years have softened her dislike."

"She only hated you because she could not see the upside to being your wife"

"That and the fact that she adored being a senshi too much to give it up." Alexander bit back a growl.

Ana smiled. "I loved being a senshi too Alex."

"I know. But our powers are blocked and I do not know why we cannot access them to help find our quarry."

Ana thought she knew why but she never told him. He was determined that Earth would be ruled by Him and Persephone, not the rightful rulers, Serenity and Endymion. Anastasia didn't know how to tell him she didn't agree with him. He was her twin, her brother, the other half, and she knew that if he ever regained his powers, he would try to force Persephone again into marriage. Lysander even reincarnated was still the same. He had made a deal with Beryl but it had never born fruit thanks to the Moon Queen. Ana, then known as Celiana, had followed her brother blindly, wooed by his vision of ruling everything. But she knew it now was a false dream. She had been throwing up road blocks where she could, and prayed he never found out she had deceived him. Their powers were blocked and for good reason to her mind.

Ω

_**Dark Kingdom Base, Location Uncertain**_

Tyr watched his globe silently. Sif walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You are tense darling." She whispered. "You cant spend all night watching that globe, come to bed."

"A new sailor scout has appeared." He said as the globe showed a running female as she ran through the streets of Toyko. "Ceres has been reborn."

"Ceres? You mean Princess Persephone?"

"Yes." He shook Sif off his shoulder. "And if she is awake, then she will know where the Emerald is surely."

"What if she doesn't?" Sif asked trying hard to keep her temper under wraps. Princess Persephone. UGH.

"Then we use her to get Endymion to give us it."

Sif focused her gaze on the globe. "Strange, for him to let her wander on her own." She said idly.

"I do not believe he knows she is awakened or even if he knows she exists." Tyr admitted.

"Then we take her now?" she asked carefully.

"yes. I have sent Youmas to capture her."

And sure enough, behind the young running scout, appeared two ugly monsters.

Ω

_**Juban District, Tuesday Night 9:15pm**_

Mei heard the heavy feet pound behind her and shot a glance back. "Aw crap" she groused. This was so not fair. She had a school trip tomorrow and the song to get broadcast, she didn't have time for Youma. She skidded to a stop and turned to face them. "You know, this isn't a good time." She said conversationally. "So if you'll excuse me _**Ceres Vine Entrapment!**__**!**_" she unleashed her attack without further warning. The vines and flowers surrounded them and she took off.

Rei was patrolling the other side of the block when she heard the shout. Frowning she raced to its location to find a large mass of vines and things moving inside it. "Holy cow" She muttered. The energy was senshi. She could feel it. And what was trapped inside was defiantly negaverse. Rei looked around for whoever had cast the attack but all she saw was darkness. The vines wavered and Rei took to the roof tops just in time. She was alone and outnumbered there was no way she could defeat that.

The two youma broke free and looked around. Hissing they vanished into the night, following something… or someone. Rei followed them in silence. This was going to be interesting and she was determined to see where it would lead. She hit her all call, hoping to stir at least some support incase this went south. But none replied.

_**Hitachi Residence- 9:20pm**_

The room was in chaos. The four young men, in full general regalia were shouting and arguing. So much so that Eclipse thought she had been unnoticed as she made for the door to follow her charge out into the night. But Jadite snagged her by the collar and hauled the cat into the middle of the fray.

"Well look here. Eclipse. As I live and breath." Kunzite said sternly looking at the cat. "How strange that you are here and my cousin is not."

"Meow" Eclipse faked it.

The four young men glared as one. They hadn't, Eclipse thought, lost that edge. The only people who never quailed in front of the combined glare had been Persephone and Endymion. Endymion because he ruled them and Persephone because she just laughed at them and brought them around to her way of thinking.

She struggled in Jadite's grip.

"Talk Eclipse." Kunzite ordered.

She narrowed her gaze at him. She was the head advisor to the Princess of Earth, did he really think he could order her around?

Kunzite drew his sword. "Allowing the Princess to wander without protection is treason Eclipse."

The cat hissed. "So is betraying the Prince."

Kunzite merely smirked. "Nice to see you too Eclipse. But you know the truth. Our Capture was not an accident as you told our prince. And what would Persephone and Endymion do it they knew your part in our betrayal?"

"I paid for my crimes, just like you." The cat replied icily. "I have trained Persephone to be a senshi once more. My job is to make sure she lives to see her brother crowned and the promised future arrive."

"And you would see her marry Lysander." Nephrite queried.

"NO." Eclipse replied. "Never. He is not good enough for her and she has never liked him."

Zoisite merely watched the cat in Jadites grip. "Then who did she love?"

The cat turned her gaze to him. "Someone she could never be with."

The four men exchanged puzzled glances. But Eclipse merely changed the subject. "She has gone to send out a call for the Prince, her brother and Princess of the moon."

Zoisite stood. "I'll go bring her back. Our vow says nothing about avoiding Persephone. If I can get to her before she puts the call out, I can tell her we already know who they are."

Eclipse shook her head. "She wont listen you know. She probably thinks you are still evil. And YOU especially should not go Zoisite. You Killed her in the Silver Millennium remember."

Zoi hung his head. "She found me killing Mercury. She would have risen the alarm. I had no choice, we all had no choice."

"She remembers her death." Eclipse said softly. "Unlike the other Senshi, it was the first thing she remembered."

"By Tianna." Kunzite whispered. "If she finds out who we are…"

Nephrite shook his head. "Persephone always loved us. She will not change her heart. I am sure she will forgive you."

Yes but would Zoi forgive himself? He had killed his lover and his charge in one fell swoop. He remembered Diana's Blue eyes swimming with tears as she struck at him with everything she had, and her last whispered words as she fell, dead at his feet. ~You still hold my heart~. He remembered Persephone rushing in calling for Diana and skidding to a stop, her eyes widening at the sight of her friend dead, and him the killer.

"Zoi! NO! Not Diana! How could you!" Persephone flung herself forward to see if her friend was alive, knowing it was too late even as she did so.

Zoi stood there silently.

Persephone raised eyes to his. "Ceres Earthquake Shock!" She hissed, launching her first attack.

"Arctic Maelstrom!"He launched his back. Both attacks hit, sending their opponents in opposite directions, and freezing Princess Diana of Mercury's body in the ice of her lover.

The battle went on for a short while before Zoisite got the upper hand and impaled his cousin on his sword. Persephone had closed her eyes and let the end come. He pulled his sword free and Persephone fell to the ice over her fellow Senshi's body. Her last word made no sense. "Aidoneus."And then the light faded from her eyes and she was gone. And Zoisite had moved onto the next battle, and the next victim.

"Eclipse, who or what is Aidoneus?" He asked suddenly. The name was familiar but he couldn't place it.

Eclipse's face became closed as only a cats could. "Not anything important. We must find Persephone before she gets killed."

The four men nodded. Eclipse was placed Nephrites shoulder and they split up to search Juban for the young girl.

Translations:

OFF:

Ii-desu-yo – Its Ok.

Watashi wa New York Shusshin Desu – I come from New York

Ohayou-gozaimasu – Good Morning

Hajimemashite. –How do you do?

Watashi wa jouzu-ni nihongo ja hanase masen – I can not speak Japanese very well


	3. Chapter Three: Collision Course

"_**Sailor Moon: The Celestials"**_

by

Aquain's Princess

Authors Note: Ok lets try this again. I am changing the title and my scout to a different one. I found a lot of help from a site . which really cleared things up. The first chapter is pretty much the same with some additions from chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any characters created within the universe of Sailor Moon. No profit is being made off this Story.

**Chapter Three: Collision Course**

_**Juban District, Tuesday Night 9:35pm**_

Sailor Mars skidded to a stop and stared. There in the small square before her, the two Youma she had chased squared off against a slim female scout. One Youma was already on its knees, and looked to be struggling to get up. The scout however was focusing on the other Youma. She didn't seem to care about the one on his knees. She said something so softly, that Sailor Mars struggled to hear it, only catching the words, ".....Earthquake...SHOCK!" Kneeling, the scout, placed one hand on the ground, the other on her hip. The Earth cracked open jaggedly heading swiftly towards its targets, and then the earth bucked beneath the feet of the Youma, sending them flying 3 feet into the air!

Mars gaped as the Youma came down hard, and lay there groaning. The scout pulled two nasty looking things from her belt and strode over. Swiftly she cut off the head of one and then turned to the other. "Tell your master that if he hunts me again, I will do more then.. oh never mind, I'll tell the man himself when he shows his face!" She cut the other Youma's head off and watched coldly as the bodies disintegrated.

Straightening she looked to the sky. "TYR! I know it's you, you slimy Beryl sycophant! When you are ready to face me, let me know! Hell I have only been here 4 days for crying out loud!" She then turned and ran into the alley and vanished from sight.

Mars sat down on the pavement in shock. The whole scene had taken less than 5 minutes. Her comm. Pinged. "Mars here"

[Mars, its Jupiter, where are you?]

"Corner across from the arcade... um... get everyone to meet me at the temple.. something weird just happened."

[ok, will pass it on.]

Ω

_**Dark Kingdom Base, Location Uncertain**_

Tyr smirked as Ceres challenge echoed through the base. He hadn't expected Persephone to be easily taken by the Youma. And her words, showed that she knew who was on which side. Well, now she knew it was him, there was no need to hide. Strange though.. none of the other scouts were about. He watched her vanish and then severed the connection Ceres would be on her guard now. He would have to get her some other way.

He sat back on his throne and considered the situation. "Obsidian!" he yelled.

"You called sir?" A soft female voice said from the shadows.

"yes. Go to Earth, Observe the Scouts. Find out Ceres' civilian form and find out what you can about her."

"Yes Sir." Obsidian bowed and vanished into smoke.

_**Time Gate, Watching The Passage of Time**_

"Pluto." A hard controlled male voice echoed through the vastness of Pluto's celestial home. "We need to talk."

"About what My Lord?" The sailor scout didn't look at the man who had appeared, darkness swirling around him like a cloak.

"About the current situation. Why have you allowed her to roam? Why doesn't Endymion know about her?"

"It isn't time. The Generals know who she is now. They will protect her until the time comes to reveal themselves to the Prince of Earth."

"Damn it Tianna! Do not mince words with me! She is out there undefended and because of your edicts I cannot protect her!"

"Your time will come Aidoneus. It will come and when the promised future arrives, YOU will be there to see it."

His tone went sarcastic as he replied "To see what? My wife married to another?"

Pluto turned now. "For over, a 1000 years, I have kept your secret, I have bent the rules so you could watch for Persephone. Do not make me regret that choice Cousin.."

He narrowed his gaze at her. "You think to threaten me Pluto? Did you forget that when your queen sent their souls forward she had to bargain with me? I could have held Persephone back, kept her with me in a paradise unlike any have ever seen, I didn't have to let Endymion and Serenity and their courts be reborn! But I did!"

"Because you knew to keep the future from them was wrong Aidoneus."

"Maybe, but Persephone would be with me and not running the streets of TOKYO!"

"She will be fine. Ceres has always been able to take care of herself. She isn't a fragile flower."

"And Lysander?" He hissed. "He hunts for her, you know he does."

"And she is smart enough to say get lost like she did 1000 years ago."

He frowned. "She might not be. Her new incarnation might not be what we expect."

"Aidoneus. Peace my cousin. Persephone remembers more than the others about the Silver Millennium. It will aide her well in the coming months and years." Pluto turned back to watch the events unfolding below. "If you wish to stay and watch you may, but I have things to do so please be quiet"

Aidoneus scowled and shook his head and vanished back into the shadows. Pluto could say what she wanted but it would not change the fact that Persephone was his wife and he would do EVERYTHING in his power to keep her safe.

_**Cherry Hill Temple, 10pm**_

"Its late Rei-Chan, we have that school trip tomorrow," Makoto said softly as they assembled in Rei's home, in the room that was fast becoming their 'meeting' room.

"I know but you all need to know there is another Scout out there." Rei said softly. "And she has some enemies as well." Quickly she recounted what she had seen on the streets not 20 minutes before hand, ending with, "She has a good knowledge who, is after her and those... blades she wielded were deadly."

The scouts exchanged glances.

"The youma's.. they wanted her huh?" Minako asked curiously.

"Yes and she took no prisoners. But they mustn't have been very strong, cause she took them down physically without using her powers that much."

"Unless she is a physical Senshi..." Luna mused. "Did you catch her name?"

Rei shook her head. "She only yelled the name Tyr."

Artemis frowned. "Tyr... its familiar."

Eyes looked at the White cat. Who stood and began to pace across the mats.

"Artemis?" asked Usagi softly "What is it?"

"Tyr was the name of a noble in the Earth Kingdom Court. He was cousin to Endymion." The cat explained. "He was only of Beryl's leading generals before she caught the Shitennou."

Mamoru frowned. "And this scout knew him then."

"It is possible, that this scout knows him and he is probably still alive. In the Negaverse."

Usagi sighed. "Brilliant. Just Brilliant.

Mamoru stood up suddenly. "I think its time we look fully into finding the Emerald of Atlantis. We will need the Shitennou if this Tyr is as bad as Artemis remembers. And any information they have on the Negaverse will be useful."

Usagi nodded. "Also, we will need to find that Scout."

"Can you describe her Rei?" Luna asked.

Rei nodded. "From what i saw, she has a three tiered skirt. top layer is teal, second is Blue and third is Purple. She wears Low healed Ankle Boots in teal, her brooch was Gold Circle with a Symbol engraved on it in purple... I couldn't see it clearly. Teal coloured Collar with one thick Stripe, and her chocker was purple with a gold ... I want to say charm, hanging off it."

Artemis froze. "Purple, teal and blue... no. She can't be here. We have looked everywhere...Luna..."

Luna nodded. "And if she is here, then Eclipse is around as well."

"WHO!?!?!?" The humans in the room yelled at the two cats.

"Sailor Ceres." The cats said in unison.

Silence greeted their words.

"Persephone-Chan" Hotaru said softly from her place in Haruka's lap.

Eyes swung to the Sailor Senshi of Saturn. "Hotaru?" asked Minako. "Who?"

"Luna and Artemis called her Sailor Ceres. Her name in the Silver Millennium was Persephone of Terran." The tween said softly. She smiled softly. "And if she is alive, then she owes me a triple chocolate ice cream sundae."

_**Juban District, Tuesday Night 10pm**_

Ceres had found herself in a music studio, which months before, unbeknownst to her, had once been the site of an attack by Galaxia. Swiftly she made her way to a recording studio. Stepping into the control booth, she powered down to her civilian persona. Sitting down in the main chair she ran her fingers across the controls. Mei pulled the lyrics from her pocket and picked up a headset. Slipping it on to her head she didn't notice the figure that had entered the control booth behind her, until strong hands went around her waist and lifted her from the chair and she was slung unceremoniously over an armour plated shoulder.

"HEY!" She screeched.

A hand landed on her behind, hard and sharp. "Shut it Mei you are in BIG TROUBLE" The male voice rumbled. She stared at the cape below the armour and winced. "Um... Do I know you?" she asked, her hand brushing white blond hair as she struggled to gain a better look.

"Mei enough of the stupidity, Its me Kenneth, aka Kunzite."

She froze as he carried her out. "ok..." she muttered "Memo to me, kill the cat."

"Yes we will be discussing that Your Highness when we return home."

She struggled. "PUT ME DOWN I have to do this! I have a mission!!! Kunzite as your princess I am ordering you to put me down!"

"No." He replied coolly and began to sprint towards his house. He thumbed a communicator. "I have her, heading back to base!"

"Oh this is humiliating" she grumbled as her cousin dragged her bodily back to their house.

**Palace of Souls, Location: Underworld, Time uncertain**

The image of Mei, Persephone's reincarnated self squirming on the shoulder of her cousin, Kunzite, caused a smile and a soft chuckle from the Crown Prince of the Underworld. It had been a good tension breaker after, watching Kunzite spank her butt. He never tolerated anyone laying hands on her, even before they married in the silver Millennium, he had to admit he had, had major issues with her being a sailor Senshi.

But he knew she could not give it up. It would kill her. Just like, it would have killed her to have married that insensitive git Lysander. He would have had to kill Lysander as well.

Maybe he would. One day, maybe Pluto would allow him to take that matter up with the Prince of the Solar Kingdom. Persephone had always been meant to him, even though Serenity had never acknowledged it. Soul bonded like Serenity and Endymion, like the Generals and Senshi.

Sighing he stood and walked from the monitor which now only showed a grumpy Mei being carried by Kenneth through the streets of Juban District. Walking to the window he looked out and watched the dead go about their un-dead existence below. If there was one problem Persephone had, it was with where he lived. But he, had, with her approval, been prepared to build a palace above ground with several lower levels to the current Palace of souls. So his Earth princess could have the outdoors she loved so much.. But with her death, the day after they married, he had never had the chance to implement it as the entrances to the mortal world had been sealed by Serenity to prevent his minions from leaving after they arrived. His own efforts to leave were not hampered but Pluto had requested he not show himself until she had notified him that the temporal lines were stable enough and were correct.

His hands clenched. It had been over a thousand years already. His heart ached he wanted his wife. He wanted Persephone in his arms again, looking up at him with her blue eyes so trusting in him, and loving him. The only good thing was that she carried his ring, and the Celestial would protect her.

_**Hitachi Residence-10:30pm**_

The scene which she faced was familiar. Only there were 4 men not 5 and none were covered in flour. Mei sat in silence on a straight backed chair, Eclipse on her knees, surrounded by the four guards of her brother. Her Cousin, Kenneth stood centre stage. "Ok so are we all awake now?" He asked coldly.

She narrowed her gaze at him. "Traitors." She hissed.

"Once maybe, Brainwashed by Beryl we were." Kenneth said not looking at Eclipse.

"I can't believe you were reborn!" She stood, spilling the cat to the ground.

"SIT DOWN" the four snapped.

"Ah bite me" She returned not sitting down. "You lot do NOT have the right to order me around. I OUTRANK YOU! I am Persephone Princess of Terran! YOU Four are the Shitennou, Traitors to the Terran Crown! YOU Zoisite, Slaughtered Princess Diana of Mercury and then not content to slaughter YOUR Fiancée, you KILLED ME!" her manicured fingernail poked against Zoi's chest plate in emphasis. "And YOU Dare to tell ME what to do!?!?!?" Eclipse smirking walked over to a couch and jumped up onto the couch arm to watch the Princess at work.

The four men looked at the ground for a moment. Then Kunzite knelt. "Your highness, we understand your misgivings, and I as Leader of your brother's guard so swear fealty to you and wish you to hear our words and understand the facts as we know them to be."

"I am Listening." Mei stood there, arms crossed and waited.

It took several hours for their stories to be told, they explained everything, leaving out the Betrayal of Eclipse, as that was not their story to tell. By the time it was over, Mei was exhausted. She stumbled to her feet. "I need sleep.. I have a class trip in 6 hours and I don't want to sleep walk while in the mountains."

Jadeite walked over and scooped the tired girl up in his arms. "Come on then Mei, I'll get you to your room. Tomorrow we will talk more."

The four men knew Mei's school trip would be over 3 days, and they knew she had to be told about the Senshi before she went on it or else there would be problems. Jadeite carried Mei to her room, placed her on the bed, leaving her to sleep with Eclipse there to guard her.

The four men gathered again in the study, in their civilian forms, this time they were silent for a long while.

"She can't go on that trip. Its too dangerous." Zachary suddenly stated. "Could you imagine what Mamoru would do to us if and when he finds out about Mei and the fact that we let her go unprotected."

"She is senshi. And some of the other Senshi will be on the trip as well." Jason supplied from his chair.

"Still... too dangerous." Nicholas muttered.

"We will tell her the senshi's identities, get her to promise not to disclose ours, and to keep her own a secret. Mei must be protected until Mamoru finds the emerald." Kenneth stated finally. "Besides, denying her the trip would not work in our favour."

The door opened behind them and they turned to see the Cat enter.

"She is asleep" Eclipse announced. She hopped up onto the desk. "I waited until she slept to tell you all something. You said earlier Kenneth that the Prince is looking for the emerald of Atlantis."

"Yes that's right"

"We are going to need more than that." The cat said softly. "Before we came here, Pluto came to me. She informed me that the scouts need their Celestials."

"The what?" Jadeite asked.

"Celestials" Nicholas said firmly. "They are spirits who bond with the Senshi. They grant them powers, abilities and protect them. Queen Serenity had one. Her name was Phoebe. The Princesses were to get theirs at 17 or on their Wedding days."

"Celestials are very old, and once bound to a senshi stay with that senshi for life. Then when the Senshi dies, it is passed on to the next Senshi in line." Eclipse said. "And each Senshi must pass the trial as Endymion must for the Emerald."

"These trials.. are they hard?" Kenneth asked.

"They are different for each Senshi and not all are what you would call a Trial. It could be a trial of character, a trying time in the Senshi's life, or a trial that requires physical endurance." Eclipse said. "When the time is right, Mei will inform the other Senshi of this. And once all 10 have their Celestials, the promised future will unfold and the Negaverse will be no more."

They all exchanged looks. "That will be the best thing of all. The Negaverse gone forever." Zach said softly.

Eclipse nodded. "If the Celestials are found in time... then yes."

"How long?"

"The Inner Senshi, are 16. The celestials MUST be found before they turn 19."

"Three years. It seems enough time."

"Maybe it is, but remember, Mei is 16 and a half. So it will be 2.5 years max."

The men nodded. "Bed." Kenneth said softly. "Tomorrow is a big day."

TBC....


	4. Chapter Four: Civilian Identities

"_**Sailor Moon: The Celestials"**_

by

Aquain's Princess

Authors Note: Ok lets try this again. I am changing the title and my scout to a different one. I found a lot of help from a site . which really cleared things up. The first chapter is pretty much the same with some additions from chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any characters created within the universe of Sailor Moon. No profit is being made off this Story.

**Chapter Four: Civilian Identities Compromised?**

There were 6 busses lined up outside the school the next morning. Mei climbed out of the JAG that Zachary was driving and grabbed her duffle bag. Sticking her head into the car again she gave the cat who was perched now on the front seat, a firm glare. "Stay Put" she said softly. "IF you follow me I will have Zoi freeze you in ice." She looked at Zachary. "Thank you for the lift Zach-chan. I will see you in 3 days."

"You have your cell phone. Do not hesitate to call us if something goes wrong."

"I won't" She said softly. Her brain swum with the information the Generals had given her that morning. The girls she knew, were sailor scouts… and Usagi was Princess Serenity. THEY knew where her brother was and she couldn't go and talk to him. Her gaze swept across the crowd of teenagers getting their bags stowed. And then sighing she moved towards the busses.

AS she did so she head a squeal of delight.

"Rei-Chan! I can't believe you are coming as well!"Usagi squealed delightedly at the sight of the private school girl.

"my school chose to combine with yours for the trip." Rei beamed a smile and placed her bag beside the other scouts bags. "And it's a good thing too." She added softly. She was about to continue when she spotted a figure moving towards them.

"Gomen" Mei said slipping past them to place her bag near the bus she had picked out.

Aim smiled. "Mei-San this is Rei, our friend from the private school."

"Hi" Mei said with a polite smile. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Princess Serenity. All in one place.. it was a security nightmare.

"Hi." Rei replied icily. She dismissed the raven haired girl easily.

Mei shrugged and turned almost running into Minako as she did so. Makoto was behind Minako and the two moved past her to talk to Usagi and the others. Mei stepped onto the bus in silence and scanned the line of seats. There was several spare seats, and they were quickly taken up by the others who brushed past her. Rei in the lead, followed by Usagi, Makoto, Minako and Ami last.

"Hotaru!" Usagi called out to another girl in a private school uniform. "Come sit with us."

Hotaru. Saturn. Hecate. Mei turned to look at the tween who skipped up the steps.

Hotaru's eyes met Mei's easily and recognition bloomed. Mei shook her head slightly and took a seat beside a geeky looking boy with red hair. Hotaru moved past Mei and then stopped doubled back, grabbed Mei's hand and dragged her from the seat. "You can't sit there. Molly will flip." She said brightly as if educating the older girl.

"Oh-oh Gomen" she said to the boy as Hotaru dragged her up the isle of the bus to a seat near the other scouts.

Ignoring Rei's pointed look, Hotaru shoved Mei into the seat and sat beside her. "Don't worry I'll protect you from Molly." The tween said brightly.

"Arigato" replied Mei softly.

"Hotaru!!" whined Usagi. "Come sit with us"

"I am Tomoe Hotaru." The tween said holding out her hand.

"Lyon Mei" Mei replied shaking the younger girls hand. "Gomen but aren't you a bit young to be going on this trip?"

"Parental permission and the fact that I am a head of others my age. I skipped a few grades." Hotaru replied blithely.

The bus started up, cutting off more complaints from the inner scouts behind them. Mei settled into the seat with a smile. Hecate recognized her it was easy to see. Her best friend remembered her. It was a good sign but she knew better then to let Hotaru tell the others. In a low tone she said "Hecate you can't tell"

"Persephone, I know" replied the tween sotto voice. "The others have blinders on. I was looking for you."

"Oh?"

"Rei saw Ceres last night"

Mei huffed and sighed. Rei. Had to be pyrohead. Just had to be her. Rei or Ianthe as she had been called had never gotten along with Persephone. Not that Persephone got on well with many of the inner scouts. She found Ianthe too uptight, Minako or Erissa too much of a flirt, and Hermione too much … well Jupiter was just too good at everything. Oh she counted them as friends but not close friends. Diana or Ami had been the closest Inner scout to Persephone who was closer to the outer scouts. Even Persephone and Serenity had not been great friends. But Persephone had supported her brother's choice of wife. Glancing at Hotaru she raised an eyebrow.

Hotaru giggled and smiled.

"How come you are so young?" she asked Hotaru.

"Magic kept my body young in this incarnation. When and if the promised future arrives, I hope to be my normal size." Hotaru whispered.

"promised future." Mei whispered. Eclipse had mentioned that. "Well it will happen."

Whatever they were about to say then was cut off as Minako popped down beside Hotaru.

"Hotaru! Usagi was calling you didn't you hear her?"

"Hai! I heard her, I was talking to Mei here."

Minako looked at Mei who gave a shy smile.

"Oh well Mei won't mind. Come on." She pulled the tween away from Mei and back down to the others.

Mei sighed. Yeah that was familiar. Mei looked out the window to watch the scenery.

== Hours later==

The busses were slowly winding their way up to the mountain resort where the students would be staying. Mei was bored. Hotaru had been kept away from her by the others, led by Rei it was obvious as Ami had been making an effort to be friendly at school but with the pyro head around it was not ever happening. The scenery had been wonderful but it was horrible being alone. She slid herself from her seat and stood. The bus was still moving and it would be another 30 minutes until they got there but she was going to say something to that group and say it now. She walked down to the seats where the 6 sat. Hotaru was by a window blocked in by Usagi. The six looked up as she stopped. Hotaru hid a grin.

Mei focused on the statuesque Brunette named Rei. And spoke. "So sorry to disturb but I really think you need to hear what I have to say. I wasn't keeping Hotaru-chan from you. SHE was being nice to me and telling me about the place we were going. Something NONE of you could be bothered to do. I met you today Rei-San and already you have obviously marked me as not worth your time. I am Lyon Mei, daughter of Hitachi Kazuhiko." The name of her adoptive father made them pause. He was a very important person in Japan and America. "And you really need to be more polite. I have spent the past 4 hours bored because no one wants to talk to me since Minako-San here made it abundantly clear that I am to be ignored. Well screw you and your snobby Japanese ways." Her gaze narrowed on Rei. "You are nothing but a bitter old crone who everyone is scared of and no one really likes obviously in your own school because I don't see any of them near you." She lifted her chin. "Ignore me, encourage others to be mean to me at your peril." She spun on her heal, her hair all but hitting two Senshi in the face as she did so and walked back to her seat. Ianthe was a bitch. And Mei was not about to let her arrogance continue.

The inner senshi stared after her while Hotaru giggled. "Wow Mei chan speaks very good Japanese." She smiled. "And she is right Rei chan. You were all rude to her."

"Hotaru.. she could be the enemy we have to be careful"

"I like her." Hotaru said "She is smart and funny and I don't see why you all cant like her."

"I think she is nice" Ami spoke up from her seat beside Rei. "And Mei has been nothing but polite to us. We are in the wrong here."

The scouts exchanged looks and sighed. Rei though watched the dark head of Lyon Mei ahead of them as the busses pulled to a halt. Something was up with that girl.

It took a hour for the teachers to get everyone settled into the rustic cabins where they were staying. Mei, through either good luck or bad, found herself bunking with the scouts and 3 other girls, two from the private school and Molly who Hotaru had introduced to her finally. The room had 5 bunk beds and Hotaru, ignoring Usagi had dragged Mei over to one, and said "I want the top. You can have the bottom ok Mei-Chan?"

"Sure Hotaru-San" Mei said with a smile as the Pixie like girl climbed to the top bunk and Mei handed up her duffle bag before throwing her own onto the bottom bunk.

This left Usagi to share with Molly.

With the other bunks divided up, and their bags stowed the girls moved to leave the cabin.

"Coming Hotaru?" Asked Rei from the door.

Hotaru was sprawled on her bunk with a book. She looked up "No thanks Rei-Chan, I am going to stay here and read. We don't need to be out there until dinner."

"But Hotaru we are going to explore!" Usagi said eagerly.

The tween shrugged. "I am ok, I'll be fine here. Why don't you take Mei?"

Rei glanced to the bottom bunk.

Mei was also sprawled out with a book.

Rei frowned. She looked between the pair. It was… strange. "Mei? Do you wish to come with us?"

"Huh?" Mei asked looking up as if noticing the group. "Go where?"

"Come exploring with us" Ami said.

Mei glanced to the window, Dusk was falling. "Um no sorry. I don't like the idea of walking around in the dark."

"Pfft! Its not dark yet" Usagi said.

"But it will be soon, and we don't know what is out there." Mei said reasonably. She hoped the smarter of them would figure that out. Protecting the moon Princess in unfamiliar surrounds was not a wise tactical choice.

But the others shrugged and they left without a word, Molly went off on her, own and the other two private school girls went off to find a guy to flirt with. Leaving Hotaru and Mei alone.

Mei tossed down her book and rolled off her bunk to find Hotaru doing the same. "Well?" She asked the younger girl.

"You think something bad is out there?" Hotaru asked.

"Tyr is back and he is not about to rest. He will try and hurt Endymion in any way that he can and if that means trying to kill Serenity then yes something bad is out there."

"There is no proof that he knows Serenity's civilian guise."

Mei nodded. "True but are we going to take that risk?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No. Come on."

Mei grasped her Heshin stick from her space pocket and nodded.

"We can't go out in uniform."

"Well we can't go out in Civilian form, they will get suspicious." Mei counted.

Hotaru sighed and pulled her own heshin wand. "Fine you win Persephone-Chan"

"Arigato Hecate-Chan." Mei smiled and held up her stick. "Ceres Activation!"

"Saturn Crystal power!"

Within moments two sailor suited females stood there. Ceres walked over to the window and pushed it open. "Saturn?" she cupped her hands for the younger scout to boost herself up to the window with.

Saturn smiled and placed her foot in Ceres' hands and found herself being lifted to the window which she then climbed out of.

Ceres followed seconds later.

"This way" Saturn could see the others in the distance, heading into the woods.

"Oh yes what smart bunnies we are" Ceres groused. "Lets wander off into the dark woods… Typical!"

The two scouts took off, keeping to the shadows and followed the others into the dark woods.

TBC..

OOC: sorry so short will be longer in chapter 5 "Ceres revealed"


	5. Chapter 5: Ceres revealed!

"_**Sailor Moon: The Celestials"**_

by

Aquain's Princess

Authors Note: Ok lets try this again. I am changing the title and my scout to a different one. I found a lot of help from a site . which really cleared things up. The first chapter is pretty much the same with some additions from chapter two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any characters created within the universe of Sailor Moon. No profit is being made off this Story.

**Chapter 5: Ceres revealed!**

Ω

_**Dark Kingdom Base, Location Uncertain**_

Tyr paced back and forth.. no matter what he did he could not get a visual on Persephone at all. Someone was blocking his view of his infatuation. Scowling he turned from the viewer he had erected in his private room. And he froze.

Sif lay sprawled on his bed, twisting her long black hair in her fingers. "Tyr." She whispered. "You look tired"

He noted with detachment that she was wearing very little. "I am busy Sif" He said abruptly.

She stiffened with distaste. "What do you mean busy? You have not been too busy for me in years." She pouted hoping he would take note of her silky skin revealed by her skimpy nightgown.

He had noticed but her pale skin for once in over a millennia did nothing. Since he had rediscovered Persephone's presence, Sif lost off meaning to him. "I have a lot on my mind Sif. Leave now."

With a rustle of silk, she sat up and climbed off his bed, anger suffusing her body. "You will regret this!" She hissed and stalked out. Time to find Prince Lysander and let him know that Persephone was back and that would spike Tyr's wheel and leave Tyr crawling back to her. And boy would she make him suffer for it! And then with Lysander having Persephone, there would be no Ceres to stand in their way of killing Endymion. Lysander would keep her occupied!

Tyr ignored her leaving, he had other things to deal with. Persephone would be his. And then he would use her to harm Endymion. And take the emerald for him. After all. Tyr himself could not raise the Emerald himself. Only the children of Demeter and Camillus. That meant Persephone and Endymion. And he would stop at nothing to get it for himself. So Persephone would have to do it. And he would make sure she did.

_**Time Gate, Watching The Passage of Time**_

Pluto frowned as an image appeared before her. Sif walking the streets of Tokyo. "What are you up to?" She whispered. Time was drawing close. She knew it. She could feel the ties that bound her to the Princess of the Moon strengthening and knew soon she would be called upon to leave the gates once more and help the Princess and her fellow scouts. And if Sif was apart of it… Tyr would not be far behind for sure. They would need all the help they could get.

Ω

_**Taki Apartment Building,**_

Anastasia was laying on the couch reading a book when there was a soft knock at the door. Frowning she slowly pushed herself to her feet and walked to the door. "Alexander!" She called as she did so. "Come out.. someone is here"

She opened the door, stared and slammed it in Sif's face.

Sif scowled and unleashed a powerful charge at the door, blasting it to pieces and sending Anastasia flying back into the lounge room with a scream. Stepping over the carnage she found herself surveying the slumped form of Ana and the now shocked face of Alexander. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" She asked idly examining her nails as if she did this sort of thing every day.

Alexander scowled. "Go away Sif"

"No. I have information for you. Consider it a.. gift. From an old friend." Sif smirked. She repaired the door with a wave of her hand.

Anastasia moaned and slowly opened her eyes as her brother knelt beside her. "N-No Alexander.. last time you listened to her.. we ended up losing our powers. And banished from our rightful places!" She got out.

Alexander looked to Sif. "Define Gift"

"I know that you hunt for Persephone. And she is alive. Tyr himself is looking for her. She has been seen as Ceres and we are closing in on her civilian persona. I am offering you a chance at redemption within the Negaverse"

"I'll pass." Anastasia said hoarsely. "I'd rather die!"

Alexander however was still entranced with the princess he had been promised to. "Don't be too hasty Ana. Please sit down Sif."

Sif smirked and sat down on the couch.

Ana however scowled. She dusted herself off. "I refuse to be a part of this." She stalked out of the living room heading to her bedroom.

"leave her be Alexander… Lysander should I say. She will come around."

Alex was not too sure. But he sat. "Start talking Sif." He said with a slight smirk. "Tell me how I can help you."

Ana however packed her things. Her brother was insane. He was going to get them killed for sure. And She didn't want to be banished again. She hated the very thought. She wanted her powers back, Her life back! To be Princess of the Sun again! To be a scout again, to regain her honor. There was no honor in what he wanted to do. None at all!

_**Forest, 6 pm, Camping in the Mountains.**_

The dimness of the forest was not conducive to good sightseeing. But as Ceres and Saturn followed the unknowing civilian formed scouts Ceres knew this was going to end badly.

"Hey Rei! Look at this!" They heard Usagi exclaim. She was, they could see through the foliage, pointing to an odd shaped rock. "Isn't this a funny looking rock."

Ami's voice floated back to the trailing scouts. "It's too… it can't be natural"

Ceres and Saturn exchanged a look and picked up the pace and were soon standing above the civilian formed scouts in the trees.

"I think its really neat" Minako said reaching out to touch the rock.

Something stirred inside Ceres and she leapt from her perch determined to stop Venus…. "NO!"

Minako spun startled. "What?"

Ceres pushed her away from the rock but it was too late. Minako's hand brushed the rock and there was a loud crack that echoed through the silent forest.

Saturn sighed as she joined Ceres at the rock. "What was that?" She asked as the civilian formed scouts drew back.

"The rock is a portal to a dark place." Ceres breathed softly. "And you just opened it!" She spun on Minako. "Don't you know not to touch things that are out of sorts? What type of Scout are you? That you would do something so foolish while the Princess is near the area and so badly protected! You don't deserve the title of Supreme commander of the Luna Guard!"

Minako was rocked back on her heals at the onslaught from the new scout. "who are you?"

"I am Sailor Ceres and unlike you VENUS, I take the protection of our princess seriously!" Ceres turned back to the rock which was now splitting in two, and there was nothing at first but a gapping maw between the two halves.

Saturn looked to the rock. "Suggestions?"

"They better prepare for battle" Ceres said softly. "There is something coming… and we will need all of them powered up."

Saturn turned to the other scouts. "You heard her right?"

The others exchanged looks and then Ceres heard them cry their activation words. Though before Usagi could, Ceres plucked the broach from her hands. "No." She said firmly. "the Princess should not fight."

Usagi frowned. "I always fight. Luna trained me."

"You never fought in the past Princess. Your guard needs to learn their powers so to protect you." Ceres replied. She handed the Broach back. "Besides, this is not Negaverse evil we will face. So I suggest you stay behind Jupiter and pray to Selene you survive." She turned back to the gapping maw. And drew her Chakrams.

Usagi stared at this new sailor scout. She looked at the others who were also frowning. Venus went to speak and Ceres cut her off. "Do not compound your treasonous actions Venus by allowing her to put herself in danger."

"TREASONOUS? I am LOYAL!"

"Yet you allow yourselves to wander in an unknown area without proper protection for the Princess, you don't' think about security. No wonder Pluto sent for me." Ceres didn't even look at them as she spoke, her eyes were fixed on the hole from which… doom would spring.

Any reply the scouts could have made was cut off by the sound of loud and heavy running feet. Ceres bit her lip and sensed rather then saw, Venus, Mars and Saturn moving to flank her. This was definitely not going to end well….

With a bone chilling howl, a large dog leapt from the hole. Its three heads snapped and snarled as they moved from side to side like a many headed snake. It's red eyes focused on the group before it, and the centre head licked its chops, causing large droplets of drool to fall to the ground, like huge rain drops.

"ewww" whispered Mars disgusted by the very sight.

"Cerberus." Ceres said softly. "Not good. No Master to him in sight and … no steaks either to feed him." Her hands tightened around the weapons in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Saturn's glaive as the young scout leveled it at the dog.

The left head lowered so it could study the arrayed scouts. Behind the four in front were two more, and a blond girl in Civilian clothes. Baring its teeth the dog snarled at the scouts. It maybe out of its realm but these people were strangers and at an access point to its home. Its home must be defended.

"Great" Muttered Venus. "How do we defeat him?"

"I don't think we do." Said Ceres. "We will have to lure him back to the hole." And so saying she took off, running for the hole, aiming to slid between the dog's huge legs and paws. She almost made it until the center head came down and snapped at her, causing her to swerve almost hitting the left front leg. "Distract it!" She yelled.

"Right!" Venus, Mars and Saturn called at the same time.

"**Mars Flame Sniper!**"

"**Venus Love Me Chain!**"

"**Silence Wall!**"

"**Sparkling Wide Pressure"**

Their attacks were not their full strength attacks as they were designed to distract not harm. But they were enough to take the attention off the running scout who slid to the hole entrance without further hindrance. "Cerberus! Oh Cerberus!" She called mock sweetly. "Come on Boy! Over here! Time to go back to your home!" The dog turned and growled at her. The other scouts watched the scene nervously.

"Venus. Put your chain around his neck and get over here, we will try to drag him back…" Ceres called.

Venus rolled her eyes and did so. "**Venus Love Me Chain!**" echoed through the forest once, the chain of hearts wrapped itself around the neck of the centre head and Venus ran around to join Ceres. Ceres put her hands on the chain and together they pulled hard.

Saturn looked at Mercury. "Get Usagi-Chan out of here Mercury. If this doesn't work we don't want to know how it will end then!"

Mercury nodded and turned to Usagi who was frowning. "No Ami Chan I don't want to go!"

Mercury ignored her and caught Usagi around the waist and began to run for the camping ground.

Jupiter moved to help Ceres and Venus pull on the chain. Slowly, avoiding the snapping snarling heads, the three Senshi pulled the dog back. It felt like it was taking forever, but slowly the dog moved. Though it quickly became apparent that the dog was humoring them. It suddenly shook off the chain, throwing the three scouts to the ground.

"Ow!" Moaned Jupiter as Mars helped her up. Saturn was doing the same with Venus.

Ceres grumbled and snapped. "BAD Cerberus! Bad Dog! Go Home! Now!" She yelled at the dog as she pushed herself to her feet. She put her hands on her hips glared up at the dog, and unknowingly her clothes changed from Fuku to formal robes of the Earth empire. A long jade gown encased her body as she glared up at the dog. "GO HOME!" She pointed to the hole. "And CLOSE the DOOR behind you!"

The dog whimpered, lowered its three heads, and dragging its huge paws, it lumbered back into the hole. And then the rock closed behind it.

Ceres stared in shocked silence.

"Wow Persephone-Chan. We add Dog tamer to your list of titles." Saturn said with a soft giggle.

Ceres looked down at her robes. "AWWWW Come on!" She groused. She hated the formal princess robes. She concentrated and returned to her Sailor form. Then satisfied she turned to the remaining scouts. "I trust you have learned your lessons? Next time it could be worse."

Mars scowled. "Define worse" she hissed.

"Try the undead, demons, Mythological creatures from the beginnings of time." Ceres replied coldly. "This area is one of the many portals to the underworld as I said. And Cerberus is one of the portal guardians."

"How come it listened to you?" Asked Jupiter softly.

"I really do not know" Ceres said honestly. "And it only listened to my Princess form. Not my sailor senshi form."

Venus called Mercury to bring Usagi back. But Ceres showed no desire to hang around. She looked to the trees and went to jump but Saturn grabbed her arm. "You can't hide" She said softly. "They will need to know who you are now."

Ceres groaned and leaned against a tree. She looked around as Mercury brought the princess back into the small clearing.

Usagi moved into the group and looked at each of them. They were without wounds. In hushed tones, Mars and Venus filled her in on what had happened.

Ceres waited as the scouts powered down and Usagi moved to stand before her. "Sailor Ceres."

"Yes your Highness?"

"Reveal yourself." Usagi ordered.

Mei considered it weighing it against the vows she had made to her cousin. And then she straightened, and powered down. Revealing her civilian form of Lyon Mei.

Startled gasps from Rei and Minako echoed in the forest. Ami and Makoto just crossed their arms and Usagi studied the tall dark haired girl before her. "Why didn't you reveal yourself to me?" Asked Usagi, sounding a lot like the Princess she was meant to be.

"It was not the right time your Highness." Mei replied. "And my task was not to present myself to you, but to guard you and my Prince."

"YOUR PRINCE?" Usagi asked crossing her arms.

"Yes. Prince Endymion is my prince. I serve him as I am guardian of Earth."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "She also serves you Usagi. She is just pushing your buttons."

Mei grinned at that. "Yeah Endymion is too much of a stuffed shirt for me to even consider romantic feelings. Besides he is my Brother"

The other girls besides Hotaru stared at her opened mouthed.

"B-But Mamoru doesn't have siblings." Rei got out.

"Not in this life time no." Mei said sadly. "I was reborn in another family for some reason. Maybe the gods knows why but one day we might discover it." She shrugged. "Now can we get back to camp? Or is Minako going to open yet another portal?"

"HEY!" Minako complained as her companions laughed.

Mei waited for the laughter to stop then she knelt before Usagi. "I Persephone of Earth, leader of the Lunar Scouts, do hereby pledge my loyalty to Princess Serenity of the Moon. From now until death finally claims me."

Usagi nodded and closed her eyes, and changed into her princess form. "I Serenity of the Moon accept your pledge of Loyalty, Persephone of Earth. May you serve us well" Thus said, she reverted to Usagi.

Mei stood and said "Thank you." And then she and Hotaru lead the way back to camp. The other scouts fell in behind the pair.

None of them however saw the tall male figure who stood in the branches of the trees, watching them. His gaze fixed on Mei's back. She was just as beautiful now as she had been in the silver Millennium. And when Venus had unlocked the portal… she had broken the seal Queen Serenity had placed on it, giving him the opening he needed to finish what he had wanted to do. Kill those who killed her.

TBC,…

In Chapter 6:

Ana deserts her brother

Mei tells the girls more about the past.

And why is there ghosts infesting the city?


End file.
